


o look it a smol Jae

by waau



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, moderately cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waau/pseuds/waau
Summary: smol Jae is adorable and you know it





	o look it a smol Jae

It was just the two of us walking together holding hands, fingers interlocked, on the empty campus grounds. It was the week of the Lunar New Year, and most people took a break from the daily grind and had already headed back to their hometowns to spend time with their family. But both Jae's family and my family were halfway across the world in North America, so we decided to spend it together by enjoying the quiet that seemed impossible in Seoul.

As we made our way down towards the stream, following the sidewalk next to the engineering building, Jae let go of my hand. I looked at him with my sad, pleading puppy-eyes, but he pretended to continue walking as if nothing had happened. While I tried to grab his hand again, in one rather ungraceful motion he suddenly attempted to pin me to the wall, K-drama style, but slightly underestimated how far we were from it. He awkwardly stumbled, and we nearly tripped over each other as we half-fell before finally landing on the outer wall of the building.

After a moment or two of dead silence (save for the sound of water flowing down the stream in the distance), I couldn't help but to burst out giggling. When he saw me laugh, he suddenly got flustered and blushed quite a bit. Poor Jae...

'Uhm...should I try again tomorrow?', he asked me embarrassedly, his cheeks now extremely pink.

God, he's so fucking adorable.

'Sure, that sounds good,' I replied, grinning like an idiot.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him in close. We shared a short kiss - not a long, passionate kiss, not a quick peck, but a sweet short kiss that filled me with such warmth that I felt that I would never feel cold again, as long as he was by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic (hardly long enough to even warrant a post tbh), so any advice would be greatly appreciated!! I don't think I've ever seen a [someone]/Reader fanfic written in the 1st person before, but I rly didn't know how to tag it :///  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it though!! ^_^


End file.
